Rocked Me Goodbye
by Idina.Menzel.Girl
Summary: Rachel's dads no longer want to raise Rachel so they leave her at a summer camp run by Broadway Star, Shelby Corcoran. Shelby's world gets shaken as she raises the daughter she gave up nine years ago.
1. Chapter 1

"How long until we get there?" Rachel asked from the back seat of her fathers' Benz.

"Just a few more minutes." Hiram answered

His rather long finger flicked the right blinker on and Rachel stared out the window as the car got off the interstate and traveled down a more secluded street. Her eyes scanned the side of the road for any indication as to where the camp was located. Her father's answer of just a few more minutes didn't cut it for the small nine-year old. Rachel liked to have specific information. When Hiram and Leroy had told their daughter about her getting to spend the summer at a performing arts camp, Rachel was excited and couldn't wait. She spent the last four weeks of school practicing every song she knew and owned as sheet music. The men weren't sure what was going to break first, Rachel's fingers or the keyboard she got on her ninth birthday.

Rachel loved to sing starting at a very young age and often put on little impromptu shows for anyone who would listen. Recently, Rachel's passion for singing had grown and the girl now desired to be on Broadway. Over the past four months, the posters of puppies, horses, and Disney movies had been taken down and thrown in the trash. In their spots Rachel had plastered anything and everything Broadway she could get her hands on. It wasn't so much for decoration as it was motivation.

Leroy stole a quick glance over at his now ex-partner and Hiram, feeling the man staring at him, met his gaze. Their eye contact was broken seconds later as Hiram focused back on the road. Rachel missed the pain filled looks but knew something was off between her fathers. The past four months had been filled with many fights and it got so bad that it almost became a nightly thing. Rachel hated when her dads fought but what she hated most was when they stopped talking all together. For the last two weeks, that's what it was like.

Rachel's eyes widened in awe as the car traveled under a large sign, reading it as they went by. Camp Broadway. Rachel's eyes left the sign and she scanned her surroundings. The awe left Rachel's face as she started to see that they were in the middle of the nowhere. A row of cabins made Rachel cringe and she hoped there was some sort of mistake. This was nothing like the camp Rachel envisioned. Rachel dreamed camp would look like a little version of New York City with dorms, a theater, and marquees.

Where was the theater? Or the dorm like apartments? The wooded camp didn't resemble New York City at all.

The car came to a stop and Rachel closed her eyes hard, hoping her dads would realize this wasn't the right place. Leroy closed his door and moved around to the trunk, meeting Hiram at the back of the car. They unloaded the two large duffel bags and placed them on the ground beside the car, leaving a few feet between the vehicle and luggage. Leroy went inside the main cabin and began the process of checking Rachel in. Hiram on the other hand had the task of getting Rachel out of the car.

Hiram opened the door to the backseat and knelt down beside his little girl. Rachel still had her eyes closed but was now hugging her knees with her face buried in them. Rachel looked up at her daddy with pleading eyes. She didn't want to go to camp after all. It was dirty and Rachel didn't want to be away from her dad for two and a half months.

"What's up, Pumpkin?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head and placed her head back into her knees. A rush of guilt fell over Hiram but this needed to be done, he needed to leave Rachel here. He and Leroy had made their split final. Leroy was going to move back to Atlanta, where he was born and raised and Hiram was moving to Japan to run the sister company to the place where he worked. While Rachel was both biologically and legally his, it was hard to look at his daughter without thinking about Leroy. The two were impossibly identical, right down to the way they walked. Leroy and Hiram had fought over who was going to take Rachel but in the end, the two had settled on handing Rachel over to her mother.

After doing a little research on Shelby, the pair discovered Shelby was currently a Tony Award winning Broadway star and during the past two summers, Shelby was Co-director to Camp Broadway. While the woman wasn't aware of her daughter attending the camp, the men were sure Shelby would accept parental responsibility for Rachel when the time did come for Shelby to learn that Rachel was her daughter.

"I don't wanna be here." Rachel cried, looking back at her daddy. "I wanna go home with you and dad."

"Honey, dad and I aren't gonna be home." Hiram said. "We're going on a long vacation, remember? You're going to have fun here, trust me."

"How do you know?" Rachel asked and Hiram shook his head. Rachel was now resorting to being difficult and when she got this way, Hiram knew he needed to be firm with Rachel and just lay down the law.

"Rachel you are staying here for the summer. Now I want you out of this car and over by your bags. Dad will be back with your cabin number and then you can get settled before you have to be at the Mess Hall." Hiram sternly said.

Rachel knew there was no use arguing with him when he used that tone of voice. With help from her daddy, Rachel was brought out of the car. She reached back in and grabbed her messenger bag that held her favorite blanket and other important items. Leroy returned with Rachel's cabin number and a name tag for Rachel to wear on her white tank top. Rachel patted the sticker and frowned when she noticed a different name was neatly written on the blue and white sticker.

"How come it has dad's old last name on here and not mine?" Rachel asked, looking up at her fathers.

"Well." Leroy said, taking a moment to think before he spoke again, coming up with an excuse other than the truth of why Rachel couldn't use the last name Berry. "There's another Berry girl here and we didn't want people to confuse you with her. So for the summer your last name is Robinson."

"Oh." Rachel said, looking at the name tag one more time.

She didn't know why she couldn't keep her last name, it wasn't like the other girl's name was Rachel too.

Hiram and Leroy each picked up a duffel bag and took one of Rachel's hands and walked her down a wood-chipped path. Rachel crinkled her nose, praying that the red wood wouldn't scuff her shiny black Mary Janes. Her white socks were beginning to collect slivers of the wood chips and Rachel began to pout.

"What's the matter now, Rachel?" Leroy groaned as the girl came to a complete stop.

"It's dirty here! My socks and shoes are going to be ruined." Rachel said, cleaning off her socks and shoes. "I don't belong here and I demand you take me home."

"Where are the tennis shoes I gave you to wear earlier?" Hiram asked, rolling his eyes.

"In my bag." Rachel motioned to her messenger bag. "But I don't wear tennis shoes."

"You're going to need them while you are here so get use to it." Leroy said, tugging on Rachel's arms to hurry her up to the cabin.

Leroy had found out from the main cabin that Shelby wouldn't be arriving for three more days and so the men weren't in a hurry to leave to avoid Shelby, they were trying to make leaving Rachel quick. The longer they spent getting Rachel settled and said their goodbyes, the harder it would be. Once in the cabin, Rachel groaned once more, she'd be sharing the cabin with eleven other girls. Rachel didn't have much luck with being around groups of girls; around anyone really. Hiram placed a soothing hand on Rachel's lower back and walked her to the bed with her name taped to the top of the trunk that sat at the end of the assigned bed.

The duffel bags were placed on the trunk and Rachel was sat down on the bed. Hiram stood back to give Leroy and Rachel a little bit of space.

"You'll be okay without us." Leroy said in a tone that Rachel had not yet heard and most certainly didn't understand.

"Dad?" Rachel whispered.

"I have to go Rachel." Leroy said, getting to his feet. He told Hiram he'd wait in the car as he said his goodbyes.

"Don't be worried." He told her. "She'll help."

"She who?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see." Hiram replied. "Have fun, Pumpkin."

Hiram touched Rachel's cheek softly and in a quick moment, he turned around and left without another word. Rachel's eyes glazed over; neither one had kissed her goodbye. This didn't feel right. Rachel scrambled off the bed and ran out of the cabin. Hiram was just feet away from the car and Rachel sped up, not caring about if her socks and shoes were being ruined and jumped in front of her daddy.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad that I said yes to coming here?" Rachel asked.

"Go back to your cabin Rachel." Hiram said, turning his daughter around.

"But you're upset."

"Rachel." Hiram firmly said, kneeling down. "You need to do as I say."

"I don't understand." Rachel quietly said.

"You will." Hiram said. "Just go back to your cabin."

Rachel was left standing as Hiram got into the driver's side of the car and drove away. Rachel's bottom lip quivered, a thick sob got caught in her throat but she bit her lip and swallowed hard. She couldn't cry. She had no reason to cry. They left her to have a fun summer to do what she loved most. Right?

Back in her cabin, Rachel opened the trunk and began neatly stacking her clothes and toiletries inside. She closed the trunk and tucked the empty duffel bags under her bed, where she had placed her tennis shoes, a pair of black flats, and a back up pair of black Mary Janes. She sat down on her bed, with her back leaning against the wall. She watched as the other girls unpacked, chatted and hugged the friends they hadn't seen since last summer. No one even looked at Rachel. It was as if she was invisible.

Climbing off the bed, Rachel straightened her pleated red and navy plaid skirt and pushed open the creaky screen door. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Rachel looked both ways, wondering which way she should take. To her right, she'd be in the arrivals area and by the main cabin and the path to her left would lead her to the lake. The lake was the better option.

Passing the rows of canoes and kayaks, along with three paddle boats and Rachel walked on the grass to one of three long docks. It was the only empty one and Rachel wanted to be alone. She'd never been on one of these and as Rachel took her first few steps, she wondered how safe they were. The wooden planks made loud creaky noises as she continued to venture out father and the cracks between the planks worried Rachel. She had never learned to swim and didn't know how deep the water was.

Not even half way to the end, Rachel decided she had gone out far enough. She slipped off her shoes and socks, tucking the white cotton and lace socks into her shoes. Being very careful, Rachel sat down and stuck her feet into the chilly water. It was the beginning of June and had only been hotter than sixty degrees for the last three days, which didn't allow the water to warm up any. Her teeth slightly chattered but she kept her feet in any way and swirled them around.

The sounds of several feet pounding on the dock came from her left and Rachel saw a group of about six girls running in her direction. She leaned forward a little to allow some extra room for the girls to pass but it wasn't enough. Moments later Rachel let out a scream as she was knocked into the five foot water. The girl was shorter than five feet and she couldn't feel the bottom of the lake floor nor could she figure out how to push her head above water. With the right kicks and flails of her arms, Rachel's head popped above the water and she let out another gurgled shriek before sinking down into the water.

Two sets of hands reached into the water and pulled Rachel onto the dock. She coughed and nearly vomited as she tried to catch her breath. A hand patted her back to help her out and when she could finally breathe, Rachel opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Emily Simms, one of the camp counselors asked.

"I think so." Rachel ruggedly said.

"I told those girls not to run." Georgia Conner, another counselor said and helped Rachel to her feet. "Let's get you to your cabin, which one were you assigned too?"

"Wicked." Rachel answered, shivering slightly.

"That's the cabin I'm in charge of." Emily smiled and introduced herself and Georgia. "We're counselors here."

"I look after the Chicago cabin." Georgia said.

"I'm Rachel."

"Robinson, right?" Emily asked.

"Y-yeah." Rachel answered, having to remind herself of her new last name.

Emily held the cabin door open and let Georgia and Rachel go in ahead of her. The room went quiet as all the girls turned to stare at a soaked Rachel. The girl cast her glance down to the floor and let Georgia lead the way. Rachel could hear the whispered comments around her.

"Oh my God, did you see her sweater?"

"What a freak."

"I'd try to drown myself if I was wearing that outfit too."

"Enough!" Emily hollered before anything else could be said. "I suggest you all get to the Mess Hall. GO!"

Georgia led Rachel into one of the two bathrooms and started one of the four showers. The older woman stepped out of the bathroom to give Rachel her privacy and went over to the girl's trunk to get her a fresh change of clothes and some shampoo. Returning with the shampoo and a towel, Georgia slid the bottle under the stall door and hung the towel over the door. Rachel popped open the shampoo and squirted some of the coconut scented soap into her hand and lathered it in her hair.

"Do you have any sweat pants, shorts or tees?" Georgia asked.

"No." Rachel bit her lip, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"I'll run and get her some." Emily offered and left to go to the laundry cabin.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel was showered and dressed in black cotton shorts with Camp Broadway written on the left side and a matching red shirt with Camp Broadway written in white across the chest. She brushed her hair and gathered it into two low pigtails before slipping a red headband on the top of her head. Unfortunately she was now forced to wear the tennis shoes. This was the outfit she'd be wearing the rest of her summer. As instructed by Emily and Georgia. She'd be given another two sets of clothes at the camp meeting in the Mess Hall.

During the camp meeting, Rachel sat in back alone as Emily and Georgia had to stand up on the mini stage with the rest of the counselors. The woman who created the camp with Shelby, took the stage and announced herself to the fifty-five girls.

"My name is Leslie Austin and I am one of the Co-Directors of Camp Broadway. My partner, Shelby Corcoran, won't be joining us until Saturday morning." Leslie said and continued to talk about how the camp got it's start, along with going over the rules of the camp. Several more people came out and began setting up the four empty tables for dinner. "After you're finished with your dinner, you are to report directly to your cabin and stay there for the night. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, you'll divide into your assign cabins and begin planning your first performance. Saturday afternoon, you'll be performing for Miss Corcoran and myself. We will then pick the best two performers from each group and those ten will compete for the big solo at this year's Parent's Night."

Rachel's eyes danced with excitement. She was going to get that solo. Tomorrow, from the Broadway show, Annie, was at the moment, her go to song The kids were directed to move the tables that were stacked on the other side of the room, to be in rows and the benches they were sitting on were pushed up to the organized tables. After they finished, Leslie had the girls line up to get their dinner. Rachel was in the back of the line and didn't feel like standing in line. Leslie was shuffling through some papers by the stage and Rachel walked over to her.

"Hello Mrs. Austin." Rachel held out her hand. "My name is Rachel Robinson, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Leslie said, shaking Rachel's hand. It didn't escape her that Rachel eerily resembled Shelby.

"I know when choosing the final contestants in the competition for the solo, you and Miss Corcoran are going to be more inclined to choose a girl who will not be returning to Camp Broadway next summer because she has exceeded the age limit, I'd like to inform you that making decisions based on that factor, is highly inappropriate. I have every right to be the lead as those who have been coming here since the very first year the camp opened."

"I couldn't agree more, Rachel." Leslie said, smiling at Rachel, who continued her rant.

"I may not have taken the extensive dance and voice lessons as most the girls have been raving about but I am talented. I probably have more talent in my pinkie than these girls have combined and-" Rachel paused. "Y-you agree with me?"

"Of course. Miss Corcoran and I believe everyone gets a fair shot, no matter their background or how many years they've been in attendance with this camp."

"I should probably get some dinner." Rachel said looking over her shoulder and finding the line had died down tremendously. "I thank you for your time and would also like to pre-thank you for choosing me to sing the solo."

"Um, you're welcome." Leslie said slightly taken back by Rachel's comment. "I'm sure you'll do well at the group performances on Saturday."

"I plan too." Rachel smiled.

Rachel returned to the shortened dinner line and got herself a plate of food. The tables were filled up but a slow trickle of girls were fleeing from the mess hall to go to their cabins. Rachel spotted most of the girls she was rooming with at a table and was about to sit with them, when a girl named Bailey pointed Rachel out and the group began laughing. Not only were they laughing about her clothes but apparently her freak out in the water had gotten around. Her first two hours at camp and Rachel had managed to become the biggest loser. Rachel found a quiet spot outside on the large porch of the mess hall and sat down with her taco salad to eat. She thought things were going to be better here than they were at school. She thought she'd make friends in the place she figured she'd fit in most. Standing up, Rachel carried her half eaten dinner inside and threw it away, stacking her tray on the cart. She had lost her appetite. Emily was in the cabin when Rachel walked in and she waved hello to the counselor. Emily smiled in return and walked over to Rachel's bed.

"How is camp so far?" Emily asked. "Do you like it?"

"It's fine but I really can't wait to sing." Rachel said.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Emily laughed.

An hour later, Emily ushered everyone to bed and rolled her eyes at the echoing groans. It was only 9:50 but the camp rules were lights out at 10:00 and no one was to leave their cabins after 9:30. Rachel placed her book on the small nightstand beside her bed and she laid down, covering herself with the comforter. She waited for Emily to turn out the lights and then she reached under her pillow for her blanket, cuddling up with the soft material.

Breakfast consisted of a bagel, strawberry cream cheese, and a glass of orange juice for Rachel and she finished eating before most of the girls were up and dressed. Emily had been up for twenty minutes before Rachel woke up and gave her permission to leave the cabin to eat. As she emptied her garbage into the can and stacked her tray, several of her roommates entered the Mess. She made quick work of getting out of the dining hall and walked back to the cabin, where she showered and got dressed for the day.

Across from the main cabin, where the receptionist and the directors slept on the second floor, was a large stage with wooden benches surrounding it. Rachel was about to walk down to the stage, when Emily called her name. The cabins were beginning to form in their groups to discuss which song they'd be performing in two days.

Rachel's team had agreed to meet around the fire pit and Rachel took a seat next to Emily.

"First let's make a list of ideas and then we will take a vote." Emily said, opening a notebook and began to write down the ideas as they were called out.

"Good Morning Baltimore." Rachel said to Emily. "You Can't Stop the Beat."

"Great ideas." She replied adding them to her list and after about fifteen ideas, Emily began to take votes. "What Is This Feeling from Wicked is our winner."

"Since I am the only new kid in this group here, I think it's only fair that I get one of the solos." Rachel stated.

"The kids who aren't able to return next year should get the solos and have the chance to compete for the Parent's night solo." Bailey said. "The new kids should have to wait until next year."

"I have every right to one of the solos for our song." Rachel said. "The judges have already heard your voices and if they were going to pick only the veterans, then they wouldn't even be holding a competition that everyone is a part of, only the veterans would be doing it."

"Rachel is right, Mrs. Austin and Miss Corcoran are looking at your talent not your resume." Emily said, looking at Bailey. "However, solos aren't just handed out because you want it. Those of you who are interested in one of the two solos will have to audition."

Emily stopped talking so she could create an audition sign up sheet. When she was done, she passed it around, starting with Rachel, and explained they needed to sign their names under the solo they were interested in. They'd each get thirty seconds to sing their desired part and Emily would choose the winner.

"Okay." Emily said, once she had the clipboard back. "You get one hour to practice. For those of you who need sheet music, please follow me to the choir cabin."

Rachel had only heard the song once and thought it was pretty cool but she had never actually sang it. Looking at the sheet music in her hand, Rachel became nervous. She didn't know how to read music and she couldn't remember exactly how the song went. Rachel saw everyone leaving and run up to Emily.

"Would it be okay if I used this cabin to rehearse?"

"Sure but if another group comes in here wanting to use it, you'll have to find a new space."

"Thanks." Rachel said and closed the door after Emily left.

Rachel dropped her sheet music on the piano and made her way to a tall bookshelf that held hundreds of CDS. Rachel's mouth dropped slightly open; she thought she had a large collection. Rachel scanned through she selection from her eye level and below. Bringing the piano bench over, Rachel began searching higher up. Five minutes later, Rachel sat down on the bench, defeated. They didn't have the Wicked CD.

Tears sprang to her eyes and Rachel wiped them away with her bare arm. Replacing the bench at the piano, Rachel picked up her copy of the sheet music and left the choir cabin. Emily was sitting with a small group of girls, who didn't want a solo and was going over their part as background singers. Rachel didn't want to interrupt, so she took the clipboard and crossed out her name under Elphaba.

"Rachel?" Emily questioned, stopping what she was doing.

"I don't want a solo anymore."

"Why not?"

"I-I- can't...I just think..." Rachel stammered for her answer. "I don't really know the song and I am not comfortable singing it. Is there still a chance that I could get picked for the big solo?

"Yes." Emily nodded.

"Great." Rachel said.

She began walking away, wondering how she was going to learn how to read music in such a short time. At least with being in the background Rachel could pretend to know what she was doing until she was able to memorize the lines. Bailey was sitting by herself, painting her fingernails and reading a magazine. Rachel had seen that Bailey signed up to audition for Galinda, she probably knew the song very well and didn't need to practice. A few seconds of thinking and Rachel made her way over to Bailey, sitting on the ground beside her.

"What do you want, Troll?" Bailey hissed out, not even looking at Rachel.

"I'd like to ask for a favor."

"For what?"

"For you to teach me how to read music."

"You don't know how to read music?" Bailey asked, her brow rising considerably. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"No?" Rachel replied more of a question than an answer. "I've only really begun to get into singing four months ago but I haven't taken any voice lessons or anything like that. I only really sing songs I know by heart from listening to them."

"So." Bailey said, pushing herself off her stomach to sit up. "You can't understand a single thing on a piece of sheet music?"

"Only the lyrics." Rachel nodded.

Bailey's thin lips up turned into a smirk and Rachel started to regret her decision of asking for Bailey's help. Swallowing her nerves, Rachel stood up and flicked the grass off her bottom. Going to Bailey was the stupidest idea ever. The sixteen year old girl was the one who pointed Rachel out in the mess hall and got everyone to laugh at her. Now that she knew Rachel couldn't read music, camp was going to become worse for her. Maybe she could go home? Maybe her dads would hear how miserable she was and they'd cancel their vacation?

"Hey Rachel?" Bailey called as she headed towards the main cabin.

"Yes?" Rachel came to a stop. She closed her eyes, ready for the girl to make fun of her but she couldn't turn around and face her.

Bailey got to her feet and got closer to Rachel. "You better not go around and tell people you can't read music. If any of the counselors or the directors find out, they'll kick you out and you will never be able to return again and your parents have to pay a $3,000 fine for wasting their time." She said with a smirk still across her face. "I suggest you get use to swaying in the background and singing back-up for me."

Rachel wiped her tears away as Baily walked away. This was not what camp was suppose to be like and she wanted to go home, now. Heading for the main cabin, Rachel tried to contain the rest of the tears that threatened to fall. How could her dads leave her somewhere like this? Didn't they read the rules that she had to know how to read music?

The main cabin was empty and Rachel spotted a phone on one of the three desks. She picked up the grey colored corded phone and dialed her daddy's number. She could easily talk him into coming to get her, especially if she was crying and really upset. An automated messaging system answered Hiram's phone and Rachel was confused. She tried again and got the same type of message. Stomping her tiny foot, Rachel tried to call Leroy but got the same thing.

"Well." Rachel huffed and slammed down the phone and stormed out of the office. "They need to do better about paying their phone bill."

Shelby sat on the bench of the airport, waiting to retrieve her luggage. The woman was worn out and tired. She was tired of the eight shows a week, the non-stop magazine interviews and the guest spots on TV, and most of all she was tired of the whiny, snobby little shits she had to work with at the theater. She loved being on Broadway but there was also something missing.

Her life.

When the last of her luggage came out and she made it through the car rental counter, Shelby thanked God and got into the black SUV, tossing her weekend bag into the seat beside her. It was only a few minutes after seven on Friday night and she had eaten on the plane but Shelby was starving. A quick stop at Subway and Shelby climbed into her car once more and started the engine. The two suitcases in the trunk, caught Shelby's attention. She had planned to stay the night at her parent's house and then head to the camp in the morning but didn't want to listen to her mother complain about how Shelby had yet to give her a grandchild. She especially didn't want to hear about giving up her baby nine years ago to a gay couple. Patty Corcoran, for some reason, couldn't understand that Shelby had been a surrogate for Hiram and Leroy Berry.

It was close to ten when Shelby arrived to the camp. She had made the decision to head to camp early, figuring in wouldn't hurt and then she'd be able to sleep in a little bit. With her suitcases in tow, Shelby walked up the graveled walkway and to the door that was located around the back of the main cabin. Pushing open the door, Shelby climbed the stairs and unlocked the door to her room that was at the end of the hall. She was going to unpack her things later and only grabbed her pajamas and face wash from the smaller of the two bags.

Returning to her room and ready to crash, Shelby noticed a tiny figure looming on the stage. She moved closer to the window and squinted her eyes. Shelby exhaled a load of frustration. All she wanted to do was sleep and not have to deal with any campers breaking the rules until tomorrow. She threw on her cotton robe, covering up her tank top and slipped on a pair of flip flops she fished out of her suitcase.

Shelby's feet made very little noise as she walked down the stage. The small girl was sitting on the edge of the stage and Shelby was about to scold the girl for being out of her bed but the sniffles the girl let out, caused her to bite her tongue. It wasn't unusual for her to have to deal with a child or three during the summer who were home sick.

A stick broke under Shelby's foot and the girl's head snapped up. Startled by the noise and strange person standing before her, Rachel stood up from the edge of the stage and backed away just a few feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Shelby said, her hands flying up to calm the girl. She didn't look familiar, so she must have been a new camper but there was something about this girl that intrigued the woman. "What is your name?"

"Rachel." She answered, wiping her noise on her sleeve. "Rachel Be- Robinson."

"Hi Rachel." Shelby smiled. "I'm Shelby Corcoran."

"You're one of the directors." Rachel quietly said, moving closer to the edge of the stage. "And you're...You're on Broadway."

"I am." Shelby nodded, taking a few steps to the edge of the stage herself.

"Mrs. Austin said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow afternoon."

"Well I was in New York City for my other job and thought I'd come here right away instead of tomorrow."

"You're nominated for a Tony." Rachel's eyes widened. Shelby smiled, if the girl was this impressed with knowing Shelby was nominated this year, she couldn't imagine her expression if she found out Shelby had a Tony at home already.

"Yup." Shelby chuckled. "I have to be back in New York next Sunday for the awards show."

"Have you always been a Broadway actress?" Rachel asked, forgetting about what was bothering her. She knew of Shelby Corcoran, not well but the girl knew of the dark haired, green eyed beauty.

"No." Shelby laughed. "I tried when I was in my teens and twenties but I wasn't so good."

"Because you couldn't read music?" Rachel questioned, sitting down on the edge of the stage next to where Shelby was standing. The two were now eye level with each other.

"I can read music, I have been able too since I was about five." Shelby smiled but then it faded. "I just wasn't pretty enough, I guess. They kept saying fix your nose and dye your hair blonde. I refused to change my appearance and didn't get any roles."

"I think you're pretty." Rachel said.

"Awe, thank you Rachel."

"I guess that means I won't be on Broadway until I am old like you." Rachel sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Shelby asked, furrowing her brow and ignoring Rachel's comment about her being old.

"We look a lot alike." Rachel stated.

"We do." Shelby said, noticing it more now that it had been mentioned. "But times have changed, I've been on Broadway for a year now. I am sure you'll do just fine."

"Maybe, if I can learn how to read music." Rachel slipped and a hand instantly flew to cover her mouth, tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh no, you weren't suppose to find out. Please don't kick me out."

"Hey, hey, hey." Shelby said, rubbing Rachel's back. "Why would I kick you out?"

"Bailey said that if anyone found out I can't read music, I'd be kicked out and my parents would have to pay a fine for wasting your time. Please don't make them pay a fine. I can learn! I can learn really quick." Rachel begged.

"Calm down." Shelby said, taking a hold of the hand Rachel had used over her mouth. She began running her thumb up and down Rachel's pinkie finger.

"Please don't kick me out and make them pay." Rachel sniffled. Her large chocolate eyes grew wider and the corners of her lips turned down ever so slightly.

Shelby's heart melted, just like Hiram and Leroy's had every time their darling daughter had given them the same look. Abandoning Rachel's hand, Shelby reached up and tucked a chunk of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"You are not getting kicked out. It's perfectly okay that you do not know how to read music very well, lots of kids don't know."

"She was teasing me." Rachel sighed. "Everyone always teases me."

Rachel pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees, trying to hide the fresh tears from Shelby. Though there wasn't much light, there was just enough that Shelby could see the little girl was shaking. Something inside Shelby, something the woman couldn't figure out, snapped and salty tears began to fill her own eyes. She remembered those days, when she was just a girl Rachel's age and how mean the kids were because Shelby was different. She had different looks, different taste in music, and of course, Shelby didn't dress like the other kids. She could relate to Rachel more than she ever thought was possible.

After a few moments, Rachel sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said, standing up and jumping off the stage. "I should get to bed."

"I'll walk you." Shelby said, slipping of the stage a bit more gracefully than Rachel had.

Together the pair walked in silence. A weird noise, one Rachel had never heard before, came from the trees to the left of Rachel and she jumped, reaching out to grasp Shelby's hand. The adult chuckled slightly, telling Rachel it was only a raccoon or other nocturnal animal but continued to hold the nine-year old's hand until they reached her cabin.

"Thank you, Miss Corcoran." Rachel said as Shelby knelt before her.

"Call me Shelby and you are very welcome, Rachel." Shelby smiled. "If you ever need to talk, just come and find me. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded with a smile that matched Shelby's perfectly.

"And I promise that you will not have to deal with Bailey again."

"Thank you."

"Good night, Rachel." Shelby said, smoothing down the pieces of Rachel's hair that blew in the soft breeze.

"Good night, Shelby." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck.

Shelby was taken back by Rachel's action but wrapped her arms around Rachel, letting go only when the small child was ready too. She watched as Rachel opened the screen door and the wooden door, making sure the girl got inside and into bed before she closed both doors. Minutes later, Shelby returned to her own room and climbed into bed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am glad so many of you like this story.**

**I am sorry I haven't updated in several weeks, I had most of Unexpectedly Finding You and Storms We Cannot Weather written, but we were suppose to have horrible storms so I went to stay with family were it was safer and forgot to save the chapters from the desktop to my thumb drive to work on them from my laptop. I promise they will be updated this week, when I get home.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter and I hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

Shelby walked into the main cabin the next morning with a coffee cup in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. She entered the mailroom and looked into her mail slot, finding several pieces of mail. She slipped the envelopes between the fingers that held the coffee cup and exited out of the building. The kids were still eating breakfast, but a few of the girls were playing on the very stage Shelby was sitting on last night with Rachel. It wasn't hard for her to spot Bailey and Shelby called the girl over. It wasn't the first time Bailey had caused problems. Last year, Bailey had told a girl named Miranda that she was coming down with a disease that would cause her to lose her voice forever if she didn't rest her voice for five months. Needless to say, Miranda gave Bailey her solo in order to protect her voice. Shelby shook her head, sometimes she wished Bailey wasn't Leslie's daughter because then she could kick her out of the camp for good.

Bailey hopped off the stage and ran over to her mother's co-worker. "Hi, Shelby."

"Hello." Shelby smiled. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Rachel Robinson." Shelby stated and Bailey got a worried look on her face. "Care to explain?"

"I was just messing with her, honest."

"Bailey, she is a little kid. Why on earth would you find it funny to pick on a child that is half your age?"

"I didn't think she'd buy it."

"Bailey, I suggest you find Rachel and apologize to her. And if I hear that you are bullying or teasing anyone else, I will tell your mother and I will not approve of you being a counselor next year"

"You can't do it do that!"

"Yes, I can. Your mother might have equal partnership in this camp, but hiring the counselors is my job."

"Ugh. Fine, I will go apologize to the little brat."

Shelby rolled her eyes as the teenager stomped off. Shelby had already eaten a breakfast bar and wanted to finish her coffee and read her mail before the day's activities started. She found a quiet area that none of the kids had taken over yet and she sat down on the grass, leaning her back against a tree. Taking a sip of her coffee, she placed the mug on the ground next to her and sat the mail in her lap. The first two envelopes were from people who wanted to donate some money to the camp. Shelby set those aside so she could give them to one of the girls who worked in the main cabin. The next one was nothing of importance to Shelby and could be thrown away. The last two pieces of mail still sat in Shelby's lap as she cradled her cup of coffee, it was starting to cool down and she wanted to finish it before it was ruined. When the cup was empty Shelby picked up the two envelopes. One was from the man they rented the land from and the other only had her name scrolled across the front of it. The large envelope had been personally dropped off, not mailed. Shelby started to open the envelope.

Rachel finished her breakfast and headed back to her cabin to get dressed for the day. She slipped on a pair of shorts and a Camp Broadway tee then put on a pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and Rachel headed out of the cabin. She didn't know what she wanted to do until she had to meet the rest of the camp at the stage but when she saw Shelby sitting on the dock, Rachel decided to go say hi. Before she could get to the dock an older girl, nearly Shelby's age, ran past Rachel and up to Shelby.

"Hey, tattle tale." Bailey said, coming up behind Rachel and giving the younger girl a little shove.

"Stop, Bailey." Rachel said, regaining her balance.

"Stop, Bailey." She mocked back. "Because of you I got in trouble with Shelby and if my mom finds out, I will be grounded."

"Then don't you think you should stop being so mean?"

"Do you know who I am? My mom is Leslie, my mom owns this camp and I can get you kicked out, so you better watch it."

"Your mom only owns half." Rachel crossed her arms. "Probably not even that much because Shelby is rich and famous and your mom isn't! Shelby isn't going to let me get kicked out."

"Don't talk about my mom that way. At least I have a normal family, you have two dads!"

"My two dads are better than your dad." Rachel shot back.

"I have a mom and you don't."

"I do too have a mom! How else would I have gotten here?"

"Then where is she?" Bailey asked. "I bet you have two dads because no mom wants a stupid little weird baby like you."

"That's not true!" Rachel stomped her foot. "My mommy gave me to my dads so they could have a family. She loves me enough to do that."

"She's not a good mom then if she gave you away."

"Shut up!" Rachel stomped her foot again. "My mom does love me."

"No, she doesn't."

"She does too!" Rachel, who was usually the most gentle person in the world, took a step towards Bailey and pushed the older girl, sending her to the ground. She turned around to go tell Shelby that Bailey was teasing her but Bailey got off the ground and ran up to push the girl back. Rachel stumbled and fell onto the wooden dock, scraping her hand. It began to bleed and Rachel clutched it tightly as she began to cry.

Shelby looked over her shoulder as the two girls began to yell and watched as Rachel pushed Bailey and then Bailey retaliated and pushed Rachel. She wasn't exactly sure what the argument was about but it had gone far enough. She side stepped Sadie, the girl she was talking too, telling her to take her mail and stuff to her room, and hurried over to the two girls. Rachel was on the ground still crying and Bailey was making fun of her for being a baby.

"Bailey, you need to find your mother and go to the nurse's station. Now." Bailey wanted to object but knew better. She went off to find her mom and tell her side of the story, leaving Shelby and Rachel alone. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

"She started it." Rachel sobbed.

"You pushed her first." Shelby raised a brow.

"But she was teasing me again. She was saying mean things." Rachel cried. "And I didn't push her first, she came up to me and shoved me."

"We will figure the truth out later, right now we are going to the nurse. I want your hand looked at." Shelby said, helping Rachel off the ground. She took a hold of Rachel's wrist and examined the bleeding scratch further. It didn't look too serious but there was dirt in the wound and Shelby knew it needed to get cleaned out.

Leslie and Bailey were standing on the front steps of the nurse's office when Shelby and Rachel arrived. Bailey looked angry from being in trouble again and her mom was frustrated with her daughter.

"Shelby, I don't know what my child was thinking." Leslie sighed. "There's no excuse for Bailey picking on someone half her age. Don't worry; I am going to punish her for her actions."

"What about Rachel?" Bailey spoke up.

"Rachel will receive a punishment that suits her behavior." Shelby answered. "But when I told you to apologize to Rachel, I meant for you to do it in a sincere way. Pushing her the moment you saw her was not sincere."

"I didn't want to apologize to her in the first place."

Leslie was confused as to why Bailey had to apologize to Rachel at all. "What did you need to apologize for, Bailey?"

"It's nothing, Mom." The teen rolled her eyes.

"Bailey told me I would get kicked out of camp and my fathers would be fined a lot of money because I couldn't read music." Rachel told on Bailey. "She's been teasing me since the moment I got here."

"Bailey Grace!" Leslie placed her hands on her hips.

"Enough is enough, Bailey. If I hear that you've teased or taunted Rachel or another camper again, you will be asked to leave." Shelby put her foot down. "Leslie, you might be part owner and she may be your daughter but there are rules. Rules, EVERYONE here must obey. Bailey should not get special treatment. She has had problems bullying other girls since the day she first started coming here and it stops. Now. "

"Shelby-" Leslie gasped.

"No. I have held my tongue long enough. Either Bailey straightens up or she is done here. Three kids did not return this year because of your child and I will not lose another." Shelby told her friend. She then turned to Rachel and gently pushed her towards the door. "Come on, Rach, let's get your hand checked out."

Shelby sat Rachel on the cot and stood near the door while the nurse, Katy, worked on cleaning out Rachel's scratch. A triple antibiotic ointment and a bandaid was placed on Rachel's hand and Katy let her go, with instructions to keep it clean. Rachel left and Shelby followed her out.

"It's almost time for the performance." Rachel excitedly said.

"We need to talk about that, Rachel." Shelby stopped the girl before she could jump off the stairs. "I am sure you remember the rules Leslie went over your first night here."

"Yeah…" Rachel slowly said.

"We do not condone any physical violence here." Shelby said.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whined.

"As a consequence of fighting, we have the offenders sit out of the next performance." Shelby explained. "Even though you didn't start the fight, you engaged in it and as a result, you cannot perform this morning."

"That's not fair!" Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Bailey will not be performing either."

"But I have to sing! I want the lead. I want to be Annie." Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Shelby replied. "There are other roles you can try out for."

"No!" Rachel stomped her foot. "I don't want another role, I want Annie!"

Shelby bent down to be eye level with Rachel and glared at the nine year old. "Rachel, you stop yelling right now."

"No!" Rachel shouted louder.

She walked around Shelby and took off down the path, turning onto a trail that led into the woods. The girls were not allowed to go into the woods without an adult. Shelby followed after Rachel, catching her by her arm just a few feet into the woods. Rachel felt Shelby grab her and jerked her from the trail.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

"I'm mad."

"I don't care, you know you are not allowed in the woods alone." Shelby scolded her.

"So!" Rachel sassed.

"So!? You could get lost out there and no one would know where you were. And what if you got hurt? What would you do?" Shelby asked. "Huh?"

"I don't know." Rachel grumpily replied.

"Exactly." Shelby replied. "Do not do that again, understand?"

"Yes." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, drop the attitude." Shelby warned.

"Fine." Rachel mumbled.

Shelby sighed and walked with Rachel to the stage, where most of the camp was gathered. Shelby took her seat at the table for her and Leslie, while Rachel found a bench to sit on in the front row. Rachel looked around and noticed Bailey was not with her friends.

Bailey was led to her mother's room, just three doors down from Shelby's, and she sat on the bed. Leslie closed the door and folded her arms as she faced her daughter.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Leslie said. "Do you not realize how ridiculous you look picking on a nine year old?"

"She's a brat." Bailey replied.

"She's a little girl."

"She acts like she's entitled to have everything."

"And you're not acting the same way?" Leslie shot back. "Maybe I should send you home to stay with Grandma and Grandpa. Any time another girl is better than you, you make their lives miserable. It's a performing arts camp, Bailey! It's not like we're actually on Broadway. This is supposed to be fun and you ruin it. You ruin it for other girls, you ruin it for me, and you ruin it for yourself."

"You're being so dramatic."

"Next time you are mean to anyone, even the slightest bit, you will be sent to your grandparents. Shelby's right, you've been getting special treatment long enough and it's over." Leslie warned her daughter. "I have to go to the performance now and you are banned from performing. I don't want to hear it, you earned it. You need to stay up here and think about your actions."

"Whatever." Bailey murmured and laid back on the bed.

Rachel pushed her way through the dinner line. She was still upset about missing out on the performance but she also knew it was partially her fault. Her dads always taught her to walk away and violence was not okay. Glancing over her shoulder, Rachel saw Bailey sitting with a bunch of her friends. All six girls were glaring at Rachel and the younger girl turned around, adding more food to her tray.

"Don't worry about Bailey." The girl next to Rachel said. "She's smart enough to know not to mess with you anymore, not after mom and Shelby both got on her."

"Mom?" Rachel questioned the girl.

"Yeah. Bailey is my sister and Leslie is my mom. I'm Cassie, by the way."

"Hi, I'm-"

"-Rachel." Cassie finished for her. "Do you want to eat dinner with me? I usually eat by myself, most people think I'm a mini version of my sister but I promise I am not."

"Sure. I'd like that." Rachel smiled. It was nice to have someone being kind towards her. The nine and ten year old left the line and found a table to sit at. "You were really good today."

"Thanks."

"Which role do you want in the musical?"

"I don't really care." Cassie shrugged. "I'm not really into performing or anything like that, my mom makes me come here."

"How come you can't stay home with your dad?"

"He travels a lot for work, I don't get to see him very much." Cassie sadly answered. "And I don't really like it at my grandparents. They make me go to bed at 7:30."

"That sucks." Rachel's eyes widened. At least her dads let her stay up until eight.

Rachel and Cassie spent the better part of dinner getting to know one another. Aside from their differences in what kind of music they liked, the girls learned they had a lot in common and Rachel hoped her dads would let Cassie come over to visit sometimes. Leslie came into the mess hall just before dinner was about to end and told all of the girls to gather at the stage in fifteen minutes. Cassie hurried to finish her cupcake and then nearly dragged Rachel to the meeting area. Leslie and Shelby were going to announce the top ten girls who would compete for the role of Annie.

"I hope I got picked." Cassie crossed her fingers. While she wasn't into acting, Cassie loved watching Annie and now that Bailey wasn't in the running for the lead, she didn't have to worry about her older sister.

Cassie's name was the third one to be called and both Rachel and Cassie were excited. Rachel promised Cassie she'd help her rehearse and as the girls chatted away, walking to their respective cabins, Rachel's frustration disappeared. Though she didn't get to compete and wouldn't get to be Annie, it really wasn't the end of the world. She was happy for her new friend and wanted to help her get the part.

The next two days, the kids at the camp spent their time doing whatever they wanted. When Rachel finished showering and changing for the day, she walked around the camp, watching what everyone else was doing. A larger group of girls were engaged in an intense game of volleyball and Shelby was playing with them. Rachel stopped for a moment and observed the adult. It wasn't often that Shelby got to take a break like this, so when summers rolled around, she made sure to take a leave from Broadway to give the girls her full attention. She loved hanging out and getting to know each of the girls. She noticed Rachel watching her and called for one of the other girls sitting on the sideline to take her place for a bit. Everyone groaned, wishing Shelby would stick around for awhile longer.

"Hey, Rach" Shelby jogged up to the girl. "I've been thinking about you not being able to read music and thought maybe I could give you a few lessons. What do you think?"

"Cassie has been teaching me." Rachel said. "I've been helping her go over her scene for the auditions and in return, Cassie has been showing me how to read music."

"Oh." Shelby said, pausing for a second. "That's nice of you two to be helping each other."

Before Shelby could say anything else, Cassie ran over to Rachel. "Hey, do you wanna go on the paddle boat with me?"

"I don't know how to swim though." Rachel answered. She wasn't afraid of water and liked to go boating and things like that, she just couldn't swim.

"It's kinda hard to fall out of the paddle boat." Cassie playfully laughed.

"You'd be surprised." Rachel said and laughed along with Cassie and Shelby.

"We're suppose to wear life jackets too, so we will be okay."

"Alright, I guess I will go." Rachel agreed. The two girls started to run towards the lake. Rachel stopped for a moment and turned to look at Shelby. "Bye, Shelby!"

"Be careful." Shelby waved at the two girls.

Rachel felt more at ease on the paddle boat not long after the two had gone out on the water. Rachel got the hang of how to work the paddle boat and Cassie let Rachel steer for a bit.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

"Do you like having a mom?"

Cassie glanced over at Rachel, wondering why the girl was asking her that question.

"Sometimes she gets on my nerves and I don't want to be around her, but yeah, I do like having a mom. She makes me breakfast most mornings, she brushes and braids my hair every night after my bath, and she always goes on my school field trips." Cassie answered. "I know you have two dads, but where is your mom?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged. "Last year, our school did a mother-daughter bake sale and I asked my dads if they could get my mom to come. They told me that my mom had gave up her rights to me so my dads could have a family. I understand it, I guess, I just wish I had the chance to meet her."

"Maybe one day when you're older, you will?" Cassie said, trying to give Rachel some hope.

"Yeah, maybe." Rachel slightly nodded. "Can I tell you a secret?" Cassie nodded in return and Rachel stopped paddling so she could talk. "My real name isn't Rachel Robinson, it's Rachel Berry. My parents didn't want me to get confused with another girl here and had me use my other dad's old last name."

"Oh, well-"

"-You can't tell anyone because I don't want to get in trouble." Rachel cut her off.

"Why did you tell me?" Cassie asked.

"You're my best friend." Rachel stated. "Best friends tell each other everything and shouldn't lie."

"We are best friends?" Cassie's voice was low and gentle. "I've never had a best friend before."

"Me either." Rachel smiled.

The best friends spent another half hour on the lake, coming up with their secret handshake. Once it was perfected, the girls pulled back up to the dock and linked arms as they walked up to the mess hall to get an ice cream.

Summer camp might actually turn out to be okay, Rachel thought as she grabbed a raspberry creamsicle from the freezer.


End file.
